


Fondue

by SuperPuppies



Series: Avenging Together [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fondue, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Wet Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first two times they kissed, one ran away while the other was left dumb struck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondue

**Author's Note:**

> depiction of the male sex organ, so prepare yourself.  
> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you. Originally posted to my devantart page on 01/02/2013

It was late, really late when Tony stumbled upon it. He was going through some of his father's old papers when he found a beat up black leather book. Intrigued he settled on the floor and cracked it open, it was a journal. His father's neat clean hand writing stared up at him, so he decide to indulge himself in finding out a little something about the old man. It turned out to be one of his work journals and as such was a bit dull in the beginning. That is until it brought up meeting Steve. His father wrote about how scrawny Steve had started out, 'hard to imagine that that small scare crow was what they wanted to make their super solider out of. But I'll be damned if that serum didn't work.' The knowledge that his father had meet and befriended Steve first had always kind of irritated him, not that he would ever admit to it. But now he finally had something over the old man.  
~  
Two days ago he had been working in his lab in S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters when Steve had wondered in and milled about, rather nervously. He flitted about behind Tony until Tony had just had enough and leaned back in his chair craning his neck to look at him. "What's up, Steve?" Steve's hands clenched into fist then unclenched as a crimson blush spread across his cheeks, making him appear even more adorable if that were even possible.  
"Umm, I, uh, wanted to talk to you." His blush deepened. Tony sighed and lulled his head to the right.  
"Well, I'm here and you right there and so far speaking from this distance is working out pretty good."  
"Right." Steve swallowed and took a step closer to him. "Well, I've been… I've come to understand…I… I'm…" Steve fidgeted and kept his eyes locked on the floor. His constant starting grated on Tony's last nerve and he couldn't stop the sharpness of the words that fell from his lips.  
"Oh for god sake, spite it out." Steve snapped his mouth shut and glanced away from Tony, a tight angry pull on his lips as he turned back. "Ah, sorry, I'm" Steve took Tony's face in his hands and placed a soft lingering kiss to his lips.  
"I love you." he whispered as he pulled away and ran out the door. Tony sat stock still his eyes darting around the lab before he tentatively licked his lips.  
"Well, that was unexpected." He smiled to the empty lab.  
Steve avoided him the rest of the day, mainly by locking himself in his rooms, so Tony decided to go old school with his response. Tony hand wrote a note and slid it under Steve's door. When later that night a note slide under his own he couldn't help the slight snicker that escaped him.  
~  
His father may have gotten his friendship first, but Tony got his love and he had every intention of keeping it.  
Tony continued reading with a smirk firmly rooted on his mouth. Chuckling briefly at a few odd incidents between Steve and his dad, but then there was one that had him laughing ageist the floor. Tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, it really wasn't that funny but for some reason he just couldn't stop laughing, it might have had something to do with what had been misconstrued or it might have had to do with the why things were worded, either way all he kept hearing in his head was his father's voice saying "Fondue is cheese and bread, my friend" and it just sent him into fits of rather unmanly giggles.  
It was during one such fit that he suddenly got an idea, a very sly and brilliant idea, if he did say so himself. Getting off the floor and preparing for bed he worked out the final detail in his mind. Yes, this was going to be great. Tomorrow was going to prove to be a very interesting day.  
+  
Tony wandered into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters bright and early with an almost eerie little grin on his lips. He had his normal science chit chat with Bruce and flirted with the danger that is Natasha until Clint wondered into view. He bowed out gracefully and wondered off toward his own lab. It's not that he is any more frightened of Clint then any of the other Avengers but at least with the others if you piss them off you can see them coming but with Clint… well he was pretty sure you didn't even have to be in the same town.   
Tony hummed quietly as he walked the hallway sipping his coffee. "Morning, eye patch" he tossed cheerfully at Nick Furry, who simply rolled his eye with an irritated "Stark." In response.  
As the door to his lab slid open Tony found Steve rolling a lug nut back forth under his right pointer finger atop one of the steal counters. Tony smirks to himself as he walked in. "What are you doing to my nuts?" Steve jumps slightly fumbling the lug nut across the counter as he turns to Tony a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
"Nothing!"  
Tony chuckled and leaned ageist the counter next to him. "Hey, you want to have dinner with me tonight?"  
"Um, yeah, that would be great." Steve smiles at the floor, despite being the one to make the first move he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that, One he hadn't been punched in the face and two that the actual response had been a favorable one. Though something in the back of his mind kept telling him that Tony was simply pitying him, but he did his best to ignore that and this invitation seemed to shut it up pretty well.  
"You like" the door slid open again cutting Tony's sentence short, an agent apologized for intruding and informed them that Furry wanted to see all of them right away, before walking farther down the hall. With a huff Tony pushed away from the counter and Steve fallowed suit.  
"What were you saying?"  
"Oh right, you like fondue right?"  
Something in the way Tony said the word fondue made Steve think that Tony was playing him for a fool somehow. "I've never had fondue."  
"What? You've never had fondue?" There it was again. There was no way Tony could know about the time he had misunderstood what fondue was, no way. Steve nodded at Tony. "Well it's settled then, we're having fondue."  
"Oh, I love fondue." Natasha added as she fell into step with them. Tony leaned toward her and stage whispered.  
"He has never fondued. Can you believe it?" Tony striated back up. Steve narrowed his eyes slightly. He had the very distinct feeling he was the butt of some joke he wasn't getting.  
"That's just sad. Mind if I join you?" she asked shaking her head.  
"Well, I've got to teach him how first." Tony over exaggerated. "But later, fondue party. We'll all fondue it up."  
"That should be interesting." Natasha chuckled as she walks over to sit next to Clint, who asked.  
"What should be interesting?"  
"Tony's going to have a fondue party." Clint rolled his eyes to stare disbelieving at Tony with a dramatic sigh.  
"A party might be nice." Steve adds siting down at the large table.  
"From what I remember, fondue parties were fun as long as you had the right people." Bruce says settling into his chair, having just walked in.  
"As fun as all this sounds, we're not here to party plane." Furry cut in. With that all talk of parties and fondue ended. The meeting lasted for several hours, through threw most of which Tony slid farther down in his chair acting like a board brat. If he had to be here instead of at home preparing for tonight he should at least be able to play in the lab instead of listening to this dullness.  
+  
Finally back in his lab Tony sketched out a few changes to make to the suit before getting distracted watching Steve through the large window that looked down on the gym. Damn that man has a fine ass, and the sheen of sweat that coated his body looked devilishly delectable. That's when he remembered his dad writing about how scrawny Steve had been and his curiosity simply got the best of him. Opening a new screen he began searching the S.H.E.I.L.D. files for a photo of a young Steve.  
One took longer to locate then he thought it would but it was worth it in the end. He fought to hold back the laughter that was threatening to burst out of him until he remembered he was alone. His laughter filled the room. "How did that turn into that?!" he turned back to the window only to find Steve looking up at him, hurt clear on his face. Tony suddenly felt awful he knew that the image was clearly visible from where Steve was standing and there was no way he hadn't noticed him laughing so hard. The giddy smile fell off Tony's face as Steve turned and walked out of the gym. Tony slammed his head onto the table with a groan. For a super solider that man could be so damn sensitive.  
=  
Steve let out a deep breath as he walked out of the gym, a young agent looked up at him with concern. "You all right Cap?"  
"Yeah, I just need a shower." He smiled down at her.  
"Yes, you do" she said with a giggle as she walked away. He turned questioning eyes at her receding form. "I'm just agreeing." She said as if she could see him. He turned back down the hall and continued to his rooms. A small smile tugged at his lips as the thought 'these Shield women are a quick bunch' drifted through his mind. But the image of Tony laughing as he looked at a photo of Steve just after he had entered the army refused to leave him. That nagging voice in the back of his mind was back at full volume shouting that this, he, was nothing but a joke to Tony. Tony was just playing with him before he completely knocked the air out of his sails, casting him aside with a cruel laugh.  
Steve pulled a clean towel out of the closet and turned on the hot water before he peeled off his sweat drenched clothes. He ducked his head under the warm spray as he shut the shower door.  
Steve stepped out of the shower feeling at least cleaner as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do about all the conflicting thoughts running through his head. They all stopped though the moment he stepped into his bed room and found the reason for them lying on his back across Steve's bed. Tony was wearing the gloves to the Caption America uniform, clenching and unclenching his hand, watching his fingers intently.  
"What are you doing?" Steve's voice was a little harsher then he intended it to be.  
"These are weird." Tony said without looking at him. "They're stiffer then I thought they'd be."  
"What? Yours are metal. " Steve shook his head with disbelief. "Why are you even wearing them?" Tony continued to play with the gloves.  
"Well, I was waiting for you to get out of the shower and I got bored. Then I saw them and I got curious so I thought I'd try them on. Why are they elbow length? I feel like that would feel weird when you moved your arm. Does it feel weird when you move your arm? It feels weird when I move my arm." Tony rolled off the bed and took a few steps toward Steve before actually looking at him. When he did he stopped, deciding that it probably wasn't a good idea to advance on a man in nothing but a towel. Thought the towel did give him a fantastic view.  
"No" Steve said with an iterated look on his face.  
"What?" Tony's brain had shut down for a moment as it was storing the image laid out before it in glorious detail. There were still drops of water settled in Steve's hair and a few gave into gravity and rolled behind his ear and down his neck to dissipate into the sheen of water that still clung to his body. His chest shimmered in the sunlight that slipped in from the window. Tony had to forcefully stop himself from letting his eyes travel to far south or staring to long at that perfectly chiseled chest. But it was right there out in the open. That made it far game, right?  
"No, it doesn't feel weird. Give me these." Steve pulled the gloves off of Tony's hands and turn to put them back with the rest of the uniform. He could feel Tony's eyes on him and it made him all too aware of how little he was wearing. Tony spun him around and kissed him like he, well okay so he hadn't really been kissed, except that one time, before, thought the only coherent thought that managed to work its way through his head was. 'Damn' then Tony pulled away smiling.  
"See you at dinner." And he was gone, out the door.  
"Okay" Steve said weakly the now empty room.  
+  
Tony practical skipped, in a very manly not skipping sort of way, out of S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. He still needed to stop and pick up a few things before Steve came over, for instance bread, cheese and oh yes a fondue set, Steve might find it suspicious if there weren't a fondue pot at least there. Though he had to wonder if Steve even knew what a fondue pot looked like.  
Tony set up the new fondue pot on the counter, quite impressed with himself, it was a nice one if he did say so himself, a shiny metallic red and fully electric. He unpacked the few grocery bags and began preparing the cheese.  
=  
Steve walked up to the door and took a deep breath before pressing the bell. Tony ran for the door sliding to a stop before popping it open and striking a pose against the door. Steve looks at him unsure of just what Tony thinks his doing.  
"Hello?" Steve says raising an eyebrow.  
"Hey, come on in," Tony says stepping out of the way, feeling a little stupid for what he just did. "I've got everything just about set up. So make yourself comfortable."  
Steve smiles as he walks into the living room and sees the tray of cubed bread, spread out on the coffee table next to shining red pot placed on an electric base that is plugged in to a table top outlet. Steve circles the table inspecting everything, Tony slides past him placing a fork in his hand as he settles down on the floor. Steve inspects the fork then looks down at Tony who's watching him with a slight smirk on his lips. Tony pats the floor next to him indicating Steve should sit.  
Steve settle on the floor a little farther away from Tony then Tony had indicated. Tony rolls his eyes at Steve and pulls the tray of bread closer to them.  
"Bread sir?" Tony offers up the tray to Steve with a flourish.  
"What are you doing?" Steve leans away from him.  
"Well I was offering you bread." Tony puts down the tray. Steve sighs  
"That's not what I, why are you acting this way?"  
"Acting what way?" Tony placed his right elbow on the table then rested his chin on it a look of pure innocence on his face as he stretched his left hand and with his fork gave the cheese a seductive swirl. Steve sighs again as he watches the small show Tony's putting on.  
"Let's start with an easier question."  
"Oh, an easier question? What could it be?" Tony holds his head on his hands and leans in eyes wide and attentively sarcastic. Steve closes his eyes for a moment.  
"Why did you want fondue?"  
"What's wrong with fondue?" Tony picks up Steve's fork from the table and pierces a bread cube. "You can't tell me you don't like fondue" Tony dunks the speared bread into the cheese and lifts it. "You've never had it so you can't say anything until you do." He holds the cheese covered bread up to Steve's lips.  
"Tony, eep" Tony pops the bread into Steve's mouth with a triumphant huff. Sliding the fork back out his eyes catch and fixate on the smears of cheese that cling to Steve's lips, his full perfect lips. Tony stairs at his lips as he chews then swallows, taking in each glories movement of the light as his mussels flex and stretch. Steve opens his mouth to speak but stops as the fork falls from Toney's fingers as he reaches up to wrap them around the back of Steve's neck. Tony licks the cheese from Steve's lips before laying claim to the rest of his mouth.  
Tony's practical lying on top of Steve when they separate both panting in gulps of air. Steve stare's wide eyes filled with a frightened hope. "Why did you do that?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" Tony runs his thumb over Steve's jaw smiling at the slight shutter that causes. "Besides it is what you thought Fondue was" Steve's face falls and he shifts slightly away from Tony. "I'm just trying to live up to your expectations." Tony forces Steve to look at him again a little smirk on his lips. Steve's eyes stay down cast.  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Oh, come on, it's cute"  
"Does everyone know? I didn't think my file was so detailed." Tony sets his elbow on the floor and props his head on to his hand with a sigh. He's still mostly on top of Steve but now looking past him as he allows Steve his moment of self-inflicted doubt. "Is this what you and Natasha where laughing about?" Tony nearly snorts at the suggestion and flops down onto Steve's chest in the process. Steve braves a glance at Tony's face and seeing the laughter still fighting to break through turns away again. The voice in the back of his head is screaming again and if it's true part of him wants to get up and run for some form of shelter but a slightly larger part wants to stay practically pinned to the floor by Tony's weight. Wants to believe that they could stay together and be laughing in their own happiness and not that it is all some joke Tony is playing. "Is that what I am?" his voice is barely audible.   
Tony stays laying on Steve's chest, unsure if he has just heard Steve correctly or at all for that matter. Slowly he lifts his head and looks into as much of Steve's face as he has easy access to. "What?"  
Steve does everything to avoided looking at Tony, and he voice is still so quite Tony is only sure he's speaking because he can see the movements of his lips. "It's nothing."  
Tony sits up and before Steve can scurry away from him, he grabs Steve's shirt front and pulls him in close. "Apparently it's something. And to answer your first question, No, no one ells knows. No, it's not in your file, why would it be! And I don't think I have ever laughed with Natasha. So what is going on with you? Cause I was just trying to give us a nice dinner and you are just killing me over here."  
Steve looks like he wants to sink through the floor. "It's nothing, I didn't mean"  
"Do not lie to my face, in my own house." Tony shakes Steve a little. "What is it you think you are?"  
"W- what?"  
"You asked if that's what you were and I don't know what that is." Steve remains quite, so Tony shakes him again. "Tell meeeeeee"  
"I'd rather not"  
"Nope, you ruined my dinner, you owe me an explanation." Tony straddles Steve's hips and settles down for however long this might take.  
Steve fidgets for a few seconds glancing around the room. His eyes finally settling on his right hand, which is on the floor. When he finally spoke it was as quiet and down cast as before.  
"A joke."  
"What?"  
"I don't want this to just be a game for you, I'm"  
"Is that really what you think this is?"  
"Well"  
"One, that's hurts, thanks." Tony gets off Steve's lap and sits as far from him while remaining on the same side of the small table. "And Two, if that's what you thought why would you agree to come along?"  
"Well, I… I've care about you for" he glances up at Tony through his lashes.  
"That's no excuses, if you thought I was just playing with you, you should have gotten mad not just bowed your head and accepted it."  
"I shouldn't have said anything." Steve looks back at the floor.  
"God, Steve. Look at me. No, Look at me! You're the one who asked, okay you didn't ask me out, you … declared yourself to me. Either way if you didn't really think anything was going to become of this, then why bring it up at all. Or where you just hoping I'd smack down the idea and what? All would be right in the world?"  
"I didn't expect what happened."  
"Well, you know me, like to keep things interesting."  
Steve stood, and with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for ruining the dinner but I think it's time for me to go." Steve turned and walked toward the door. Tony popped up from the floor to chase after him. Grabbed his shoulder and turning him slammed his back against the door, before taking him in a fierce kiss.  
"What I really don't understand" Tony pants out as they separate. "is how you could ever think I didn't want to be with you." Steve stumbles to get his thoughts and tongue to cooperate. "You're fucking perfect." Tony claims his mouth again.  
Steve moans into Tony's mouth his hands curling into Tony shirt. Tony smirks as he kisses a trail across Steve's jaw line and down his neck. Giving experimental licks and nips as he goes, reviling in the small sounds of pleasure they pull out of him. Tony slides his hand down Steve's side across the top of his right thigh to brush against his growing erection.  
"Tony!"  
"mmm?" Tony nuzzles into his neck.  
"Don't" Tony cups Steve and groans into his neck. Steve grabs Tony's wrist to stop him. "Please"  
"Why?"  
"Not yet" Steve looks down at the floor his cheeks nearly crimson. Tony places his hand on Steve's hip and uses his other to tilt his head back up for another kiss. Steve's eyes flutter closed until Tony molds himself perfectly against Steve bringing their erections together. Scrambling he pushes Tony just off of him. "Please Tony, don't ."  
"Oh, fine" Tony relents with a dramatic sigh. Turning back to the couch he grabs Steve's hand and drags him along. Popping the button on his jeans as the walk, he pushes Steve onto the corner of the couch and kicking off his pants he settles on the other end.  
"Tony? What are you"  
"I'm resolving a situation." Steve shifts to stand. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Tony places a foot on Steve's chest pushing him down into the couch as he wraps his hand around his shaft. "This is your fault and you're going to wait for me to finish." He groans as his thumb circles the crown.  
Steve's tries to look away, feeling out of place but his eyes are locked on Tony's hands as they slide over him drawing out low moans. He swallows a lump as one of Tony's hands eases down beneath his balls to tease his entrance.   
Tony worries his lip with his teeth as he pushes the first finger into himself. Steve struggles to stay quiet, still feeling like he shouldn't stay but Tony's foot still firmly planted on his chest. A second finger disappears and Steve groans right along with Tony, he's cheeks blooming crimson as he realize the sound had escaped him. Tony doesn't seem to take notice and continues his menstruations.  
"Steve" Tony gasps his name as he brushes over the prostate, his whole body shivers in the warm air. Steve watches the shiver run through Tony until his eyes settle on the now parted, though only slightly, lips as breath comes out in short pants.  
Tony's pace picks up and Steve's eyes slide back down his body to be mesmerized by the movement of hand over penis, the other pressing, moving within him.   
As Steve watches and absorbs the sounds that tumble out of Tony, he losses the awkward feeling that's been in his chest since this started. He's feeling bolder, wants to touch Tony, run his fingers over the planes of Tony's well-muscled chest. Wants to see if he can entice out shivers or moans, preferably both but he keeps his hands to himself.  
Tony's back arches a low groan of Steve's name spilling out of him as he tumbles over the edge. Steve watches memorizing this moment storing every detail in his mind, he'll want to see this again, later tonight and a thousand times over. He worries his lip still memorizing, resisting the force telling him to touch, to take Tony's warm, pliant, strong body in his hands. Tony drops back breathing heavily, his eyes still closed only to open slowly and smile up at Steve.  
Tony lays back he's eyes drifting closed again he hadn't done that in a long time. Though he not only enjoyed the act itself but the burning evidence on Steve skin that he to enjoyed it. He feels something soft and porous between large warm callused fingers being run over his stomach. Opening his eyes, though they are heavy with satisfaction and fight him in the action, to watch Steve slid a chunk of the bread through his cooling and drying semen before popping it into his mouth. He savers it rolling it across his tongue then looks up at Tony, locking eyes. Steve swallows with a small smile on his face and stares at the thoroughly stunned Tony.   
"You know, I think I like fondue."  
"Fuck" Tony pulls him down for another kiss.


End file.
